Last Encounter
by HarukazeRen
Summary: 7 Desember 1941, Lenka ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdebar, keringatnya mengalir, dan kesedihan memuncak ketika serangan tiba-tiba dari Jepang mendarat di Pearl Harbor, juga seluruh kenangan yang kembali merangkulnya. didedikasikan untuk winkiesempress. Rated M karena bahasa


This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

 ** _Last Encounter_**

* * *

" _Salah satu keinginanku adalah untuk menjadi teman Mikuo selamanya," ucap Lenka._

 _Mikuo tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah menerima aku di sini," jawab anak lelaki itu._

 _Lenka tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, senang mendapatkan teman baru, teman yang akan selalu bersamanya. Ia juga berharap, Mikuo akan bersamanya, mengejar impian yang sama. Lenka tahu, dirinya memang egois, apalagi soal Mikuo._

 _Lenka berharap, ia benar-benar akan bersama dengan sahabat barunya, selamanya._

 _._

Lenka menatap cermin yang digantungkan pada kamarnya. Sosok tinggi, ramping dengan kulit pucat tersenyum tipis. Sepasang mata biru memancarkan keputusasaan, kosong, tiada cahaya yang bersinar. Jiwanya hampa, sehampa lautan biru yang pernah menjadi kehidupannya. Tidak, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan lautan adalah lahan hampa tanpa harapan. Lautan pernah menjadi rumahnya, menjadi jantungnya, menjadi denyut dan setiap napasnya.

Terbentang luas tanpa ada batasan dengan langit. Hanya seutas garis tipis yang memisahkan langit dan lautan. Dulu, Lenka selalu berada di garis itu, menikmati seluruh udara asin yang menggilakan kebebasannya. Sehingga ia lupa, ia lupa bahwa rumahnya adalah daratan, bukan lautan.

Daratan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi mantan letnan Angkatan Laut itu. Seluruh batasan, penghalang menuju kebebasannya membuatnya gila, membuatnya merutuk tiap hari, meraung-raung memanggil hari-hari yang dulu pernah menjadi nadinya. Hari-hari yang pernah menjadi napasnya. Sekuat apapun ia memanggil, sekeras apapun ia meminta mereka kembali, mereka tidak akan pernah kembali. Memang, tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan waktu, meskipun kekuatan yang ia miliki jauh dari apa yang terlihat. Namun, semua itu tinggal kenangan.

Bagi mereka yang menyerahkan hidupnya pada laut, daratan adalah penjara, meskipun semua mimpi yang pernah ia punya terkubur di sana, bersama dengan masa lalunya. Bagi Lenka, daratan juga pernah menjadi penjara, mungkin sampai saat ini paruh baya itu masih menganggapnya demikian. Tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lautan lepas, membuatnya cemas. Sadar ia tidak akan pernah mencium udara laut, ia sakit. Tidak terima ia tidak akan pernah menjadi satu bagian dengan lautan lagi, ia gila. Kenyataan bahwa lautan menjadi bagian yang merenggut bagian dirinya _,_ ia mulai mencaci lautan.

Peluru panas, bubuk mesiu, bola meriam, hal yang pernah menjadi kekuatannya, menjadi malapetaka. Beruntung nyawanya masih ia miliki. Beruntung ia tidak berakhir menjadi sebuah nama yang diukir pada sebuah batu. Perang yang dulu menjadi kebanggaan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang belum usai. Asa yang ia punya sudah mati, mati bersama dengan perang yang berakhir kekalahan.

 _Sialan orang-orang itu!_

Kalimat menyakitkan selalu terlontar dari mulut si letnan yang pensiun dini. Setiap hari, setiap kali ia mengingat pagi itu, pagi yang seharusnya menjadi kenangan indah di mana matahari terbit selalu menjadi semangat barunya, berbalik menyerangnya. Sang Surya mengkhianati kepercayaannya, berbalik menjadi kekuatan para musuh sebagai aksi balas dendam mereka. Mata dibalas dengan mata, darah dibalas dengan darah, kematian dibalas dengan kematian. Ia telah menumpahkan darah, ia juga kehilangan darah. Semua penyesalan, semua makian terhenti kala ia sadar, semua tidak akan bisa kembali. Seberapa keras ia meminta, tidak akan kembali.

Lenka membuka matanya, kembali melihat sosok dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin datar. Semua tidak sama seperti yang dulu. Meskipun dalam usia muda, api dalam dirinya sudah lama redup. Tubuh yang dulu ia bangga-banggakan, penuh tenaga, kini tinggal tulang dan daging yang meninggalkan beban-beban besi ditutupi debu. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengangkatnya lagi. Sebenarnya, ia masih bisa, tapi tak ada gunanya.

Keberadaannya hanyalah menjadi benalu. Benar-benar jatuh dari status yang ia miliki dulu. Ya, tentu. Setelah kehilangan sebelah tangan dan satu kakinya cacat, Lenka dibebastugaskan. Tidak ada tugas yang bisa ia kerjakan dengan kondisi fisik yang seperti itu. Ia tidak berguna lagi dalam angkatan. Ia dibuang. Mereka bilang, ini untuk kebaikan Lenka dan untuk kebaikan angkatan. Namun, Lenka bilang, ini hanya untuk kebaikan angkatan. Bagaimanapun, kondisi tubuh cacat tidak pernah membuatnya senang. Jikalau ada yang membuatnya senang adalah wajahnya yang tidak rusak parah. Beruntung wajahnya tidak rusak, sehingga ia masih dapat dikenali saat ia ditemukan terombang-ambing setelah kapal kebanggaan miliknya tenggelam karena ledakan tentara negeri matahari terbit. Benar, sang Surya lebih berpihak pada mereka, pada musuh Lenka.

Kini, dendam sudah menjadi debu yang terhempas ke laut lepas, laut yang kini menjadi bagian hampa bagi hidupnya. Percuma ia mendendam, ia tidak bisa membalas dendam. Ia sudah menyerah, membiarkan daratan membelenggu mimpinya, mengubur semua keinginannya, menjadi tempat terakhirnya. Apa yang Lenka benci, perlahan-lahan ia mulai terima, tapi tetap, ia masih menyesalinya. Belasan tahun belum cukup baginya untuk melupakan semuanya, meskipun, kenangan yang dulunya tergambar jelas, perlahan memudar dengan kenangan yang. Ia hanya menunggu ajal menjemputnya di daratan.

.

.

.

 _Sekeras apapun aku berharap._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi aku yang dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Laut, selalu menjadi pelarian terbaik Lenka dari semua masalahnya. Lahir dari keluarga tentara Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat adalah sebuah hal yang sangat ia banggakan. Kehidupan terjamin, status keluarga yang tinggi, pengabdian pada negara, semua Lenka sukai. Terlebih lagi, tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya manor di dekat lautan adalah hal yang tidak ternilai. Laut, sudah menjadi temannya, sudah menjadi hidupnya.

Terlahir dalam keluarga Sherman, Lenka dibesarkan dalam didikan militer. Ia tidak menyesalinya, justru menyukai setiap hentakan kaki, kedisiplinan dan ketegasan yang mengalir dalam darah keluarganya. Ia, berharap menjadi bagian dari lautan, melindungi setiap arus yang berada dalam wilayah negaranya. Melihat perang yang tak kunjung usai, Lenka bertekad mengakhirinya bersama lautan. Mencari kebebasan yang tak berujung di lautan.

Menjadi anak dari Leon Sherman, adalah sebuah anugerah. Bukan karena ia mendapat kemudahan (dengan cara curang, menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya) menjadi bagian dari pelaut yang mengangkat senjata. Tapi, karena ia hafal dengan setiap detil yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadi seorang pelaut.

"Kenapa ingin menjadi pelaut?" tanya seorang teman yang berambut hijau. Ia juga salah satu anak dari akademi militer. Hanya saja, posisinya dirugikan karena dia bukanlah warga asli. Menjadi keturunan dari musuh lama Perang Dunia I, membuat posisinya di akademi sangat buruk. Mungkin, Tuhan kasihan padanya, sehingga memberikan secercah harapan anak itu untuk menjadi bagian dari calon pelaut.

Lenka membalas senyuman anak muda keturunan negeri sakura itu. "Karena laut adalah hidupku, Mikuo," jawab Lenka.

Mikuo tersenyum sendu, iri dengan anak perempuan yang terlihat begitu mencintai lautan. Sementara dirinya, mengetahui fakta bahwa dia anak berdarah campuran saja sudah menyiksanya. Ia tidak mencintai lautan sebagaimana Lenka mencintainya. Justru, ia membenci semua air yang terbentang itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lenka pada sahabatnya, yang ia temui ketika mereka sama-sama mendapat perlakuan tidak enak. Jika Mikuo mendapat perlakuan berbeda karena "darah" yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, sedangkan Lenka karena ia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang bercita-cita menjadi kapten kapal perang Angkatan Laut.

"Aku," ucap Mikuo. Ekspresi anak lelaki itu menggelap. Matanya kosong menatap Lenka, senyuman yang biasanya menyemangati mereka berdua, menghilang. "Tidak menyukai lautan."

Baru kali itu Lenka mendengar pengakuan Mikuo. Lenka terperangah. Pasalnya, anak itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kebencian pada lautan setiap kali Lenka mengoceh "laut ini", "laut itu". Ia selalu tersenyum, mendengar semua ocehan Lenka soal lautan kemudian mendoakan keselamatan Lenka dalam bahasa negara asal ibunya. Meskipun Lenka tidak yakin apa yang diucapkan Mikuo ketika ia menghadap ke arah matahari terbit kemudian bergumam, gadis itu yakin, Mikuo berdoa untuk kebaikan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lenka. Gadis itu memegang tangan Mikuo, meminta penjelasan tapi bersikap tidak begitu memaksa. Mikuo melengkungkan senyuman, entah memang hendak mengumpulkan keberanian atau memang menunda-nunda. Tapi, tidak pernah ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lenka menduga, temannya itu lebih menyukai jadi tentara angkatan darat atau angkatan udara. Namun, pikirannya lebih yakin Mikuo lebih senang menjadi anggota angkatan udara, apalagi, pemuda itu memiliki obsesi akan pesawat terbang. Semuanya tampak jelas ketika mereka berada dalam kelas yang mempelajari bagian pesawat tempur.

Saat sirine berbunyi, Mikuo mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengajak Lenka kembali ke kelas bersamanya. Namun, pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya sambil tangan yang lainnya mengepalkan tinju. Di lain sisi, Lenka tidak sadar, pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya menggertakkan gigi. Ia hanya mendengar suara aneh, kemudian menganggapnya angin lalu dan menatap tangan Mikuo yang menggenggam miliknya. Imajinasi Lenka bermain, membayangkan mereka berdua akan berada di kapal tempur yang sama, menghadapi lawan demi menggapai kemenangan untuk menguasai dunia. Ketika kalimat Mikuo bergulir dalam benaknya, semua imajinasi itu buyar, melebur menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

 _Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab. Mikuo yang pintar menghindari pertanyaan Lenka, membuat gadis itu menyerah dan bertekad membuat pemuda itu mencintai lautan sebagaimana Lenka mencintai setiap ombak yang membawa kapal latihan mereka. Sayangnya, usahanya belum membuahkan hasil.

.

Di hari ulang tahun Lenka, ada hal yang ia sesalkan. Mikuo, tidak pernah datang ke ulang tahunnya meskipun gadis itu sudah mengundang Mikuo untuk datang ke rumahnya. Berbagai cara ia yakinkan Mikuo agar anak itu datang, tapi, anak itu tetap enggan.

Putus asa dengan kepala batu Mikuo, Lenka berhenti bicara dengannya. Meskipun rumah mereka tidak jauh, setiap kali mereka bertemu, gadis itu tidak pernah menyapanya, begitupun dengan Mikuo. Tanpa ada alasan apapun, Mikuo menjauh, meninggalkan gadis kecil itu dengan harapan kosong. Harapan yang gagal Mikuo penuhi. Hanya satu harapan saya yang Lenka pinta, tapi harapan itu tidak terkabul. Mungkin, harapannya untuk Mikuo datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya adalah harapan yang terlalu berat.

"Mikuo bodoh!" Lenka merutuk, mencaci maki anak laki-laki itu dengan kata-kata kotor yang seringkali ia dengar ketika ayahnya marah saat menerima telepon atau berbicara dengan pelaut yang pangkatnya berada di bawahnya. "Dia orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal."

"Lenka," panggil seorang lelaki dengan seragam pelaut. Wajahnya mirip dengan Lenka, hanya saja tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dengan postur dada yang bidang. "Berhenti mengunci diri di dalam kamarmu," ucap kakak Lenka, Len, sambil berjalan menghampiri adik kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mau," balas Lenka dengan ketus sambil menyilangkan tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "sampai si bodoh Mikuo itu minta maaf," lanjutnya.

Len menarik tangan adiknya yang duduk di kasurnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan tapi segera menarik tangannya melepas genggaman kasar Len. Len mendorong adiknya pelan untuk ke luar kamar, sambil memarahi adiknya yang sifatnya kaku.

"Mikuo ada di ruang tengah," ucap Len yang masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjungkalkan adiknya yang terus menahan diri untuk keluar kamar. "Dia bilang akan pulang ke Jepang, kelihatannya karena kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Len, mata Lenka membesar. Tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, Lenka berlari menuju ruang tengah, ingin menemui Mikuo, ingin membujuk Mikuo untuk tidak pergi. Setelah berlari-lari menyusuri lorong lantai dua dan menuruni tangga, Lenka kembali melihat Mikuo setelah beberapa hari menghindari anak lelaki itu. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal karena marah akan hal kecil. _Akulah yang bodoh._

Lenka menggenggam tangan Mikuo. Lelaki itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum sendu melihat air mata Lenka yang mengalir deras sambil memanggil namanya, memohon Mikuo untuk tidak pergi, untuk terus bersamanya mengejar impian mereka bersama. Bukan, bukan impian mereka, hanya impian Lenka saja yang akan terwujud di sini, tidak dengan Mikuo. Karena, ia tidak menyukai lautan, lebih jelasnya, lautan _di sini._

"Kenapa pergi?" tanya Lenka, meraung-raung mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama sementara Mikuo mengelus-elus lembut punggung tangan Lenka dengan ibu jarinya.

"Karena aku harus," jawab Mikuo setelah gadis itu lelah dengan semua raungan yang ia keluarkan. Entah kenapa, mata Mikuo terasa basah meskipun ia tidak menginginkannya. Ikatan yang mereka jalin membuatnya lemah melihat air matanya. Mikuo merutuk, mengutuk dirinya yang menurut saja saat ibunya memintanya ikut pulang bersamanya ke Jepang. Mikuo menyesalinya. Namun, ia tidak memiliki masa depan di sini. Setidaknya, di Jepang sana ia memiliki kesempatan, untuk menjadi apa yang Lenka juga inginkan dan menghilangkan kebencian yang membakar dalam diri sambil mengarungi lautan Jepang. "Aku harus menemani ibuku."

Lenka tidak mau mendengar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menarik-narik tangan Mikuo. "Tapi kamu bisa tinggal di sini, 'kan?" tanya Lenka. "Jangan pergi, aku mohon," pinta Lenka, tapi Mikuo tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Lenka.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Lenka. Ia tidak bicara, memang, Mikuo tidak banyak bicara sejak awal. Ketika datang masa sulit, ia lebih banyak diam, memikirkan semuanya sendiri sampai-sampai memasang raut wajah mengerikan atau berdoa ke arah matahari terbit. Aneh, Lenka selalu beranggapan seperti itu meski tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan.

"Maafkan aku karena beberapa hari ini aku memusuhi Mikuo," ucap Lenka kemudian memeluk Mikuo. Mikuo memeluk Lenka juga sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku akan kembali," bisik Mikuo lalu seringai muncul sesaat sebelum akhirnya berubah sendu dan pemuda itu menitikkan air mata.

Di malam tahun baru, mereka menangis melepas kepergian. Lenka enggan melepaskan Mikuo, tapi Mikuo harus pergi. Setelah pelayan rumah Mikuo datang menjemputnya, Mikuo pergi. Tidak terima Mikuo pergi, Lenka meraung-raung, mencoba meraih Mikuo namun Len menahannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Mikuo berjalan keluar rumahnya kemudian sosok rambut hijau kebiruan itu hilang ketika pintu tertutup. Saat Mikuo pergi, Lenka yakin ia tidak akan bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti dulu. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 10, Lenka kehilangan sahabatnya.

.

Apa yang Lenka pernah yakini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Wanita yang kini bergelar letnan Angkatan Laut itu bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajah anak laki-laki yang membuatnya menangis selama satu minggu sejak kepergiannya. Sudah belasan tahun berlalu, semua kenangan itu mulai buyar, tapi, Lenka masih saja menunggu janji Mikuo yang akan kembali datang ke Amerika.

Tidak pernah ada pesan yang sampai pada dirinya soal Mikuo. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Mikuo, apakah meneruskan menjadi pelaut, atau menyerah dan memilih jalan hidupnya yang lain. Namun, letnan wanita itu terus berharap kawan kecilnya itu menjadi orang pelaut. Meskipun tidak menjadi tentara, asalkan Mikuo berada di laut, artinya mereka berada dalam garis yang sama, berlayar dalam garis yang sama, garis pembatas bumi dan langit.

"Lenka," panggil seorang kawan. Dex menepuk bahu Lenka yang tengah duduk memerhatikan laut sambil mencoba mengingat wajah Mikuo.

Lenka menoleh pada si kapten, "Ya, Kapten Taylor." Lenka segera memposisikan tubuhnya dengan tegak, tidak boleh terlihat lemas di hadapan kapten yang sebenarnya seusia dengannya.

Dex menunjukkan sebuah foto lama. Dalam foto itu, murid akademi kelautan duduk berjajar, tersusun rapi berundak-undak. Lenka duduk di paling depan, di tengah karena ia perempuan satu-satunya. Di sebelahnya, wajah yang tidak asing, dan di sisi lainnya adalah Dex. Wajah yang tidak asing itu bergulir dalam benaknya, menampilkan ingatan yang pudar.

"Aku menemukan foto kita waktu masih di sekolah militer," ucap Dex sambil tertawa geli dan menunjuk dirinya dalam foto hitam-putih yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Dalam foto itu, orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika kapten muda itu memang memiliki warna rambut abu-abu semenjak masa mudanya. Ada yang bilang, karena ia terlalu jenius, rambutnya berubah seperti orang tua. Tentu saja, Dex akan tertawa jika mendengarnya, karena rambut aslinya memang seperti itu adanya.

Wajah yang sebelumnya pudar, perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih jelas. Wajah Mikuo hadir dalam benaknya di susul dengan beberapa kenangan masa kecilnya. Kenangan yang terakhir adalah, saat Mikuo pergi. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari matanya dan jatuh pada foto tersebut. Hatinya memanggil Mikuo, memanggil sahabatnya yang menggantungkan sebuah harapan. Ini, kali kedua Mikuo menggantungkan sebuah harapan, lalu menjatuhkan semua itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Lenka benci, ia benci Mikuo yang belum menepati janjinya. Mungkin, ia tidak akan pernah menepati janjinya. Tidak pernah ada surat ataupun kabar.

Tak tahan dengan semua kenangan yang kembali dan keputusasaan menunggu Mikuo, Lenka berlari menuju kabinnya, pergi tanpa memberi hormat pada atasannya. Beruntung, Dex teman kecilnya. Tetap, ia bertindak seenaknya, mungkin, ia akan dihukum. Tapi, Tuhan sudah cukup menghukumnya, lautan yang ia cintai sudah cukup menghukumnya dengan tidak bertemu dengan Mikuo. Rasa sakit itu, berubah menjadi debaran ketika ia mengingat setiap senyuman Mikuo.

.

Jika waktu bisa diputar, Lenka ingin membuat kenangan terakhir dengan Mikuo, membawanya ke pantai yang bisa ia akses dari halaman belakangnya, membuat kapsul waktu, menuliskan harapan mereka dalam kapsul yang akan mereka kubur. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan Mikuo. Lenka menatap biru lautan dari jendela kabinnya, membayangkan sahabat kecilnya akan muncul di hadapannya. _Tidak mungkin terjadi,_ pikir Lenka.

Saat kapal berlabuh, Lenka membuang semua angan-angannya ke lautan. Lelaki yang telah mengkhianati janjinya itu tidak akan pernah kembali, sekalipun Lenka memohon pada dewa laut.

Lenka masuk ke dalam kabin, memilih untuk berdiam diri di kapal dengan beberapa pelaut yang lain, menghabiskan akhir pekan menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Ia melempar tasnya ke sisi kasur lalu melemparkan dirinya ke kasur yang tidak seempuk kasur yang ia miliki di rumah. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak kembali ke rumah tingkat dimana lautan terlihat begitu jelas dari balkon kamarnya? Lenka tidak tahu. Pastinya, setelah ia resmi menjadi bagian dari Angkatan Laut, ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, atau bertemu dengan keluarganya. Tidak ada yang menunggunya di rumah setelah ayahnya meninggal dalam tugas, begitu juga Len yang dinyatakan hilang dalam misi. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu, percuma ia kembali. Ia lebih memilih diam dalam kapal, mengarungi lautan dan membuang segala beban yang ia rasakan.

Udara pulau tropis selalu membuatnya tenang. Udara yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya, membuatnya kantuk. Saat Lenka menutup matanya, ia melupakan segalanya.

.

Lenka mengambil nampan sarapan yang diberikan petugas kantin kapal. Sarapan di Minggu pagi adalah hal yang terbaik setelah sebelumnya ia memutari lautan untuk berpatroli dengan kapal cantik kesayangannya, West Virginia. Setelah mendapatkan jatah sarapan, Lenka duduk di antara beberapa temannya (lelaki, tentunya).

"Lihat siapa yang datang, Letnan kesayangan kita," ucap seorang pelaut muda berambut hitam pendek.

"Jaga sikapmu pada Letnan, Wil," canda pelaut berbadan besar, Al. Karena badan besarnya, ia dijuluki _Big_ Al.

Lenka menjawab candaan para pelaut itu dengan santai, menyikut pelan teman-temannya kemudian menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Jika legenda Davy Jones, dan putri duyung itu benar-benar ada, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan lautan," canda Wil. Para pelaut menanggapi si mulut besar itu dengan tawa kecil, menikmati suasana namun tetap tidak memuat gaduh. Tentu, harus mereka taruh di mana wajah mereka jika pelaut seperti mereka bertindak layaknya bajak laut yang tengah berpesta dalam kapal.

Kapal ini tidak berlayar dari pagi sekali seperti Nevada yang melakukan penaikan bendera sambil berlayar di sekitar pelabuhan. Mereka dalam posisi diam dan berjarak beberapa meter dari pelabuhan, mereka masih bersiap-siap untuk berlayar lagi sampai status siaga benar-benar dicabut.

Di tengah suasana santai Minggu pagi, sebuah ledakan mengejutkan mereka. Bukan, bukan West Virginia yang terkena ledakan itu. Sadar dengan suara bising pesawat tempur dan kerasnya ledakan, para pelaut diam.

Para pelaut mengatup mulut mereka, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan nampan sarapan mereka. Lenka salah satu dari pelaut yang belum sempat memasukan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sarapan Minggu yang sempurna hancur lebur ketika mereka sadar ada bunyi ledakan.

"Tidak mungkin latihan, 'kan?" tanya Al sambil berlari dan matanya menjelajahi jika ia melihat senapan.

Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya. Yakin ini bukan latihan, ia bergegas menuju bagian kemudi, mempertanyakan ledakan dan memantau lautan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika kapal terguncang, merunduk sebagai reaksi reflek menyelamatkan diri. Sebuah torpedo menghantam sisi kapal, membuat kapal itu sedikit miring. Lenka kembali berlari kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kemudi, menemukan Dex yang sedang merutuk dengan seorang kapten lain yang mencaci pesawat yang terbang menuju kapal mereka.

"Keparat!" maki Dex kemudian mulai berunding dengan seorang kapten lain.

Tidak mungkin untuk kapal itu berlabuh atau berpindah tempat, serangan terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba, bahkan tidak ada peringatan dini akan terjadi serangan. Mungkin, Nevada yang lebih dulu berlayar sudah berhadapan dengan pesawat asing itu.

Satu hal yang Lenka pikirkan adalah West Virginia, kapal yang menjadi napasnya semenjak ia pertama kali resmi menjadi anggota Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat. Membayangkan kapal itu akan terbakar, membuat darahnya mendidih.

Ia mengambil teropong kemudian keluar dari ruang kemudi sambil memantau pesawat tempur musuh melalui teropong. Satu pesawat tempur lewat di depannya. Ada tiga orang dalam pesawat itu dan salah satu pilot yang duduk di kursi tengah menatap ke arah teropong. Sekilas, Lenka melihat warna rambut yang sudah lama ia rindukan, biru-kehijauan. Pilot itu seakan sudah tahu keberadaan Lenka di sana, memperhatikannya dari atas dan sengaja terbang lebih rendah dari pesawat yang lain. Lamunannya pecah ketika guncangan lain terjadi.

"Sialan!" teriak Lenka.

Keyakinannya begitu mantap setelah ia melihat simbol bulatan merah pada sayap pesawat musuh. Bendera Jepang. Matanya basah, jantungnya seketika sesak. Ia sadar, hubungan Amerika-Jepang memang sedang tidak membaik setelah embargo minyak beberapa waktu lalu, namun tidak menyangka Jepang akan memberikan kejutan pada Angkatan Laut Amerika. Hebatnya, kejutan itu mereka dapatkan ketika para pelaut dalam keadaan tidak siap, bersantai menikmati hari Minggu mereka yang ia kira akan berjalan menyenangkan. Tapi, mendapat kejutan sebagai angkatan bersenjata memang sudah resiko. Tetap, Lenka mengutuk tentara Jepang .

Torpedo lain berhasil menghantam West Virginia. Lenka melihat sekitarnya, melihat teman-teman sesama pelaut sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa, sementara yang lainnya berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar sebagian bagian kapal. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Kala ia hendak turun, seseorang menahannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lenka?" tanya Dex, ia mencengkeram kuat bahu Lenka kemudian menarik letnan muda itu ke dalam.

Lenka mengernyitkan dahi, "tentu saja aku akan melindungi kapal ini, _sir,_ " jawab Lenka dan tanpa sadar membuang tangan Dex. "Saya tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan untuk melindungi kapal ini, _sir._ Melindungi harga diri pasukan kita."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dirimu mati begitu saja?" tanya Dex dengan suara pelan. "Kau tetap berada di sini, sampai aku memberimu perintah." Dex berbisik, "berlindunglah, ini perintah."

Lenka tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya ia kesal. Ia tahu, ia adalah wanita satu-satunya di Angkatan Laut, tapi ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan "spesial" dari yang lainnya. Ia merasa, mereka sudah merendahkan harga dirinya, menganggap ia lemah meskipun ia sudah membuktikan kemampuan dirinya dan menjadi letnan.

"Maaf, kapten. Kali ini, aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu," ucap Lenka kemudian menghampiri senjata anti-pesawat.

Setelah memegang senjata tersebut dan mengawasi hanya senjata ini saja yang kosong (karena senjata turret sudah dikendalikan oleh tentara lainnya) Ia menembakkan peluru ke arah pesawat Jepang. Tentu, senjata itu memang berat tapi ia tidak ingin kalah setelah melihat seorang _messman_ West Virginia sendiri memegang senjata yang sama, meskipun kemudian ia mendapat bantuan dari letnan lain dalam menggunakannya.

"Keparat," Lenka memaki sambil menembakkan peluru ke arah pesawat.

Keadaan begitu ricuh, ditambah peluru torpedo yang kembali menghantam West Virginia dan kebakaran hebat setelah bom meledak dan membakar minyak yang ada di dalam kapal. Posisi kapal sudah miring. Kapalnya masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada Arizona yang meledak dan terbakar hebat.

Tembakan yang lain mengarah para West Virginia, membuat letnan muda itu meringkuk kemudian kembali berdiri, menghabiskan amunisi para pesawat yang sengaja terbang lebih rendah itu. Semakin dekat pesawat itu, semakin jelas ia melihat rambut pilot yang duduk di tengah, dan semakin yakin jika pilot tersebut memang memperhatikannya.

"Jangan-jangan," bisik Lenka. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai dugaannya, tapi siapa lagi yang memiliki warna rambut unik seperti _dia._

"Letnan, awas!" sebuah teriakan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sebuah bom meledak di dekatnya, dan ketika ia menutup mata, yakin ia akan hancur menjadi kepingan, ia merasakan seseorang mendorongnya, membuatnya jatuh menghantam lantai kapal.

Lenka berterima kasih kepada si pelaut, kemudian kembali bangkit dan menemukan kakinya cidera. Lenka memerintahkan pelaut lain untuk memadamkan api kemudian ia kembali berlari menuju senjatanya, berusaha menghabiskan amunisi yang ia punya.

Serangan demi serangan terus menghantam West Virginia, dan beberapa pelaut melompat kelautan, sebagai perintah untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi beberapa diantara memilih untuk tetap berada di atas kapal. Jika mereka kapal ini harus tenggelam, mereka rela mati bersamanya. Lenka salah satunya. Ia tak mengacuhkan perintah kapten, dan pergi ke senjata lainnya bersama dengan beberapa pelaut dan letnan lainnya, berusaha menghancurkan tentara Angkatan Laut Jepang.

"Itu Mikuo," bisik Lenka di tengah kutukannya pada negara musuh. Tanpa ia sangka, Mikuo menjadi musuhnya. "Ia kembali, benar-benar kembali," lanjutnya.

Torpedo lain menghantam West Virginia, membuat posisi kapal semakin miring karena air yang masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Selamatkan diri kalian!" perintah kapten.

Sebagai seorang letnan, Lenka memang punya kewajiban menaati perintah dari yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi. Tapi, ia tidak rela kapal ini harus hancur di tangan Jepang, meskipun kekalahan sudah di depan matanya. Ia tidak mau mengaku kalah.

"Berlindung, letnan!" pekik Wil. Wil dan Lenka merunduk, tapi dua buah peluru mengenai kakinya dan sebuah bom lain meledak. Mereka berdua terlempar ke sisi kapal, namun Wil terpental lebih jauh karena posisinya sangat dekat dengan ledakan.

Lenka memanggil rekannya, namun teriakan saja sudah tidak terdengar dari Wil. Sadar tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, Lenka berusaha bangkit, meski ia sudah kesusahan, merangkak menuju senjata yang masih memiliki amunisi.

"Lenka, tinggalkan kapal! Kapal ini sudah hancur!" teriak Dex yang menarik tangannya.

"Tidak, sampai aku benar-benar menjatuhkan satu pesawat Jepang!" pekik Lenka.

Targetnya adalah si pilot Angkatan Laut berambut biru-kehijauan. Tapi, pilot itu handal. _Sialan,_ Lenka merutuk, dan air matanya mengalir. Kondisi tangan dengan luka bakar, kaki yang tertembak peluru dan luka yang terbuka lebar, ia tidak mungkin dapat menembak dengan tepat. Lenka menangis, bukan takut mati, tapi menyesali pertemuannya dengan Mikuo.

"Mikuo bodoh," teriaknya.

Guncangan lain terjadi dan posisi West Virginia semakin miring. Lenka lebih memilih mati di kapal ini dibandingkan harus menyelamatkan dirinya. Teriakan-teriakan perintah untuk meninggalkan kapal semakin keras terdengar. Namun, hanya ada satu kelompok yang masih bertahan di posisi mereka, kelompok yang memegang senjata turret.

"Lebih baik aku mati bersama kapal ini," bisik Lenka ketika Dex menggotong si letnan untuk turun dari kapal.

Dex mendesis dan menampar Lenka ketika mereka sampai di sisi kapal, bersiap-siap untuk melompat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu mati di sini," ucap Dex dan berusaha mengikatkan Lenka dengan dirinya.

Lenka lebih memilih mati dari pada harus menanggung malu atas kegagalannya, kegagalan dalam mempertahankan West Virginia kesayangannya dan pengkhianatan Mikuo pada militer Amerika Serikat.

Lenka mulai kehilangan akalnya. Dalam rintihan kesakitan, ia merutuk, mengutuk Mikuo dan negara pilot pesawat Angkatan Laut itu. _Jika aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya._

Mungkin, sejak awal Mikuo memang tidak pernah mencintai negara yang Lenka cintai sepenuh hati. Mungkin, kedatangan Mikuo ke negaranya memiliki sebuah maksud. Mungkin, selama ini Mikuo diam-diam mengutuk Lenka, membencinya karena Lenka adalah warga negara Amerika. Mungkin, ini takdir yang mereka berdua harus terima.

Saat mereka berdua melompat (dengan posisi Lenka yang diikatkan pada punggung Dex) lompatan mereka gagal karena Dex tertembak di bagian kepala, membuat keduanya terjun bebas ke laut.

Beribu sengatan bagai tusukan jarum menyengat tangan Lenka. Rasa panas yang langsung menjadi dingin itu membuat si letnan hampir berteriak dalam air, membuat air masuk ke dalam paru-parunya tapi ia menahan diri untuk batuk. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan Dex. Air dan kondisi tangan menghambat dirinya, tapi beruntung sang kapten tidak mengingatnya dengan simpul mati. Setelah lepas, Lenka berusaha berenang ke atas sambil menahan sengatan di tangannya.

Lautan yang sebelumnya ia cintai, menjadi malapetaka baginya. Matahari terbit yang selalu ia nantikan, kini ia membencinya. Ia membenci semua itu dengan seluruh jiwa raganya, juga negara yang memuja matahari itu. Lenka berharap, Mikuo mati saja dan meledak di atas udara sana.

Sebuah peluru turret dari West Virginia mungkin akan jadi perlawanan terakhir kapal tersebut. Lenka menutup matanya, berharap peluru itu dapat mengenai salah satu pesawat Jepang. Saat ia membuka mata, ledakan dan asap hitam mengepul.

Pelaut-pelaut yang menembakkan pesawat itu kemudian segera menyelamatkan diri, menceburkan diri kelautan dan mungkin berenang ke pesisir jika mereka bisa selamat dari serangan Jepang.

Lenka yang tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup, memilih diam mengambang di atas lautan, pura-pura mati sambil melihat kepulan asap di atas langit beserta bunyi tembakan lainnya. Namun, Lenka mengurungkan niatnya setelah ia mendengar makian dari bahasa Jepang. Si letnan menoleh ke arah orang Jepang, seorang pilot Angkatan Laut Jepang lebih tepatnya.

 _Mungkin ia salah satu pilot yang baru saja ditembakkan peluru turret,_ pikir Lenka.

Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat pilot yang berteriak sambil memegangi tangannya yang rusak dan tubuh yang penuh luka. Lenka melihat Mikuo. Rambut unik Mikuo adalah satu-satunya ciri Lenka bisa mengenali pilot yang tubuhnya penuh luka itu.

Ketika pilot itu berbalik dan sadar akan kehadiran Lenka yang diam-diam berenang ke arahnya, si pilot mematung.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan memenuhi janjimu," ucap Lenka dan air mata mengalir. "Namun aku salah, kau kembali," lanjutnya sambil menutup mata. Sang letnan kemudian membuka matanya dan mengernyit. "Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menjadi musuh demi negara masing-masing."

Mikuo hanya diam. Pilot yang dulunya berwajah polos itu sudah tidak memiliki tatapan yang sama seperti dulu. Bahkan, Lenka tidak yakin jika Mikuo yang dilihatnya adalah Mikuo yang dulu menjadi temannya. Mata si pilot itu begitu dingin menatapnya, tatapan matanya menusuk, penuh dengan kebencian.

Sang pilot menyeringai, "lama tidak bertemu, pelaut," ucap Mikuo.

Bahkan, cara ia berbicara sudah berbeda, terdengar kaku dan keras, tidak lembut seperti yang dulu.

Lenka berenang mendekati pilot yang sudah tidak berdaya. "Kenapa kamu mengkhianati aku? Mengkhianati Amerika?" tanya Lenka.

Pilot itu hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang mirip dengan belasan tahun yang lalu namun pancaran matanya kali ini berbeda. Ia memandang benci Lenka. Setelah terkekeh, ia membuka suara, "sejak awal, aku tidak pernah menyerahkan diriku pada negara yang kamu cintai, Lenka," jawab Mikuo. Ia menutup matanya, "sejak awal, aku tidak pernah mencintai tanah ini, pasukan itu, atau lautan ini," jawab Mikuo.

Tidak ia sangka, perang benar-benar membuat Mikuo berubah. Tidak, mungkin pemuda itu memang sudah seperti itu sejak awal, hanya saja menyembunyikannya demi keselamatan dirinya. Lenka tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi apa yang ia dengar bukanlah kebohongan. Lenka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini?" tanya Lenka sambil memperhatikan setiap detil luka si pilot.

Si pilot menatap dingin Lenka sambil meringis. "Kau mengharapkan hubungan itu adalah persahabatan yang tulus?" tanya Mikuo. "Bukankah kau sama dengan mereka? Menganggap Jepang adalah negara kecil, tidak punya kekuatan, dan tertawa di belakangku?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau perasaanku ternyata belum mencapaimu," ucap Lenka kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mikuo.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Mikuo. "Seorang pilot yang sudah tidak berdaya ini?"

Lenka hanya diam, "kau telah membuat dirimu sendiri sebagai musuhku, Mikuo. Aku … melakukan ini untuk negaraku," bisik Lenka dan menekan leher si pilot.

Si pilot meronta sesak, kesakitan namun tidak melakukan perlawanan lebih. Ia tersenyum. "Bunuh saja aku," ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

Lenka melonggarkan cekikan pada Leher Mikuo, membiarkan Mikuo bicara, setidaknya mungkin ia akan mendengar sesuatu atau permohonan maaf dari si pilot.

"Tapi," ucap Mikuo, "Jepang akan memenangkan pertempuran."

Lenka mengernyit, kembali mencekik si pilot sambil pilot itu benar-benar sesak dan kehabisan napas. Lenka menangis, kemudian menjerit. Ia telah membunuh sahabatnya, membunuh si pengkhianat dan si pilot yang ikut menenggelamkan kapal kesayangannya. Ia seharusnya senang, membunuh keparat yang menenggelamkan kapalnya, namun, Lenka tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya mengalir deras. Lenka menyesalinya, ia menyesali amarah yang baru saja menguasainya. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, kemudian menutup wajahnya sambil menangisi jasad sang pilot. Si letnan benar-benar ingin mati saja. Tapi, ia masih memiliki takdir yang lain.

.

" _Suatu hari, aku akan menjadi kapten kapal," ucap Lenka kecil sambil membawa mainan kapal-kapalan yang baru ia dapatkan dari hadiah natal. Usianya masih 4 tahun ketika ia menerima kadonya, lalu beberapa hari kemudian usianya bertambah._

 _Mikuo tersenyum dan menunjukkan miniatur mahal pesawat tempur kepada Lenka. "Bagaimana kalau menjadi pilot saja?" tanya Mikuo lalu menggerakkan pesawat itu seakan-akan terbang._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi kapten, dan Mikuo akan menjadi pilot Angkatan Laut Amerika," ucap Lenka kemudian terkekeh._

 _Ekspresi Mikuo seketika berubah dingin. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa, membiarkan Lenka jatuh dalam delusi kecilnya._

" _Kita akan terus bersama menjaga Amerika, ya 'kan?" tanya Lenka._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Lenka melihat Mikuo mengernyitkan dahi. Namun, gadis itu pikir Mikuo hanya menakut-nakutinya saja, karena setelahnya, Mikuo kembali tersenyum._

" _Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk yang satu itu," ucap Mikuo._

 _Gadis itu menghela napas kemudian memanjangkan tangannya, meraih Mikuo dan menunjukkan jari kelingking kanannya. "Bagaimana kalau menjadi sahabat untuk selamanya?" tanya Lenka._

 _Mikuo langsung meraih kelingking Lenka, menautkan kelingking kanannya pada kelingking Lenka sambil tersenyum tipis._

" _Sahabat selamanya," ucap Lenka._

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Halo halo haloo HarukazeRen kembali hadir membawakan cerita yang awalnya niatnya angsa-angsa (tapi nyatanya berbeda) sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada winkiesempress. Anu kalau misalkan kurang angsa, aku minta maaf :''(

jujur saja (aku mau cerita sedikit) awalnya, ini cerita ga ada sama sekali ide militer-militer gini apalagi bawa-bawa kejadian pearl harbor. Awalnya, ini cerita tuh romance angsa dimana Lenka dan Mikuo itu sahabat dari kecil, selalu bersama sampai akhirnya Lenka harus pergi demi kesembuhannya (setting ceritanya ngambil tahun 70-80an) dan saat kembali (setelah beberapa tahun pergi), Mikuo udah jadi penata rambut dan punya salon sendiri gitu, ya masih salon kecil-kecilan sih. Dari kecil, si Lenka ini pingin banget rambutnya dipotong dan ditata sama Mikuo, tapi karena waktu kecil Mikuo masih belum bisa apa-apa jadilah rambut Lenka rusak. Lalu saat kembali (udah dewasa) dan pingin rambutnya dipotong Mikuo, karena Lenka udah kemo, ya mungkin kalian bisa tebak sendiri gimana reaksi Mikuo yang nangis pas liat rambut Lenka yang udah pendek :') dan mereka berdua pun nangis. (ngomong", aku dapet ide ini ketika lewat depan salon)

Waktu nulis awal (bukan bagian yang cetak miring), sebagian sudah berjalan sesuai dengan rencana (ide cerita di atas), lalu sekitar 4 paragraf, aku sadar, apa yang udah kutulis kok rasanya ga nyambung dan setelah memperbaiki sana-sini dan mencoba menulis bebas, tiba-tiba ide lautan itu muncul, lalu bajak laut. Tapi, setelah memikirkan beberapa hal, tiba-tiba ingatlah dnegan perang yang pernah terjadi antara Amerika-Jepang. Dan, karena udah banyak jalan soal militer dan laut juga, akhirnya dilanjutlah bawa-bawa kejadian pearl harbor heheh.

Beberapa waktu aku habiskan untuk riset soal pearl harbor (biar ga ngasal banget dan udah bingung kalau cerita ini dibuang dan bikin yang baru) dan berkat film tora tora tora, pencerahan dan ide pun semakin mengalir. aku sarankan buat kalian yang suka film dokumenter perang untuk nonton itu. Udah itu aja hehe ternayata cerita yang awalnya aku bilang "dikit" jadi panjang :(

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Salam,

HarukazeRen


End file.
